


Nap Time

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Reader is Sanji's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: You and Zoro like to enjoy each others company in peace, but your roommates think something else is happening.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nap Time

"Hey, Nami, I'm back!" You called out, tossing your keys on the table near the door. "I brought Zoro again." Nami turned towards you.

"Oh, cool. Everyone's here, then." Stepping into the common area of your shared dorm, you saw Luffy sprawled on the floor, as well as Sanji pouring Robin and Nami each a glass of one of his juice concoctions.

"Zoro! You came!" Luffy yelped, jumping up from his spot and running over to give a hug. An awkward embrace ensued, with Luffy gripping Zoro much too tightly and Zoro giving Luffy a couple unsure pats on the back.

"Uh...Thanks for the hug...?" Zoro said once Luffy released his near-death grip.

"So," Sanji started, eyeing Zoro suspiciously. "What's he doing here?"

"Really, Sanji?" You huffed, kicking off your shoes. "Zoro and I have been dating for what, three...?" You stopped, turning to Zoro for confirmation. He nodded. " _Three_ years and you still don't trust him?"

"Hey, I'm always working! I never know what you guys do," he responded.

"And you never will!" You joked with a wink, leading Zoro by the hand to your room and closing the door behind you.

———————————————————

All Sanji could do was stare as you walked off to your room with Zoro.

"Hey! I'm your older brother! Show some respect around here!" He yelled before giving a defeated sigh. Nami snickered as she took a drink. "And why are you laughing?"

"You know what they do in there, right?" She took Sanji's silence as a no.

"They have sex," Robin said, not even looking up from her book. Her tone was _much_ too casual for Sanji's liking.

"Sex?!" Luffy asked, jolting up from the floor. "Isn't that how babies are made?!" Nami sighed.

"Yes, Luffy. Glad the school system hasn't _completely_ failed you."

"Are they gonna have a baby together? Can I see it? Are they gonna name it after me-"

"How _dare_ you think that (Y/n) is...is..." Sanji spluttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth, too offended to even think them.

"Sleeping with Zoro?" Nami finished.

"YES! She would _never_ do that! Especially not so...close to us!" He gestured to the barely twenty feet from your door to the common area.

"You'd be surprised what some girls do, Sanji..." Robin winked, chuckling when she saw the blonde's dropped jaw.

———————————————————

"Sanji really needs to stop trying to boss me around," you muttered, taking off your sweater and tossing it on your nearby chair. Zoro hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving only his tank top to cover his chest. Getting on your bed, you asked, "What's wrong?" Tossing his shirt next to your sweater, Zoro scratched the back of his neck, eyes shifting from the door and you.

"I mean, should we do this? Everyone's out there, and if Sanji sees us he's gonna flip-" Feigning shock, you gasped.

"Woah woah woah, Roronoa Zoro _cares_ about what _other people_ , specifically _Sanji_ , thinks?!"

"You know, just for that," Zoro said, voice husky as he crawled onto the bed, face inches from yours. "I'm not gonna cuddle you." He suddenly faced away from you, and scooted to the very edge of the bed.

"Wait! No!" You laughed, futilely trying to bring him into your arms. He stayed put. "I'm sorry! I take it back!" He turned over, smirk on his face as he threw his arm around your waist and closed the distance between you two.

"That's what I thought."

"Dork," you joked, grinning ear to ear. "Now go to sleep so we can start this date." Zoro gave you an incredulous look.

"Date?" You nodded vigorously.

"These are nap dates." Zoro's attempts to hold in his laughter failed horribly, and his silent chuckles quickly turned into guffaws. Your lip curled into a frown and your face turned pink. "Hey! Don't be rude."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, trying to calm himself down. "It's just, you're so adorable!" He brought you close to his chest again and covered your face in kisses, leaving you a giggling mess.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Zoro stopped, arm still around you. "Now seriously. Go to sleep." He closed his eyes, but upon hearing your gentle snores he cracked one eye open. Slowly, as not to wake you, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his gift to you. Anxiously twiddling it in his fingers, Zoro gently took hold of your left hand. Upon finishing his task, Zoro wrapped his arm around you once more, and let himself fall asleep.

———————————————————

"They can't be!" Sanji exclaimed. "I refuse to believe they're... _doing_ it." Frowning, Nami swirled her drink around as if it was a fine wine.

"I mean, what else would they be doing? Every time she brings him over, they go in her room for _hours_. And when they do come out, their clothes are all wrinkled, and they look like messes. It all adds up." Robin nodded in agreement. Luffy spoke up.

"What if they're napping together?" Nami broke out into a massive fit of laughter at the idea, shakily setting down her drink on the table to avoid spilling it. Clutching her stomach and wiping her tears, she finally calmed down enough to answer Luffy.

"Really? Napping together? That's ridiculous! People don't do that, Luffy."

"I would if I had a girlfriend," he mumbled under his breath, putting his hat over his face and dozing off. Nami tutted.

"I don't consider it a date unless he spends money on me." Robin's mouth curled into an amused smile as she turned the page of her book.

———————————————————

Waking up from your much-needed nap, you found yourself facing the opposite direction you fell asleep in. Yawning, you shifted around to face Zoro. A grin spread across your face when you saw him in his peaceful slumber. Instinctively, you cupped the side of his face, but you noticed something different. Sitting up and inspecting your hand, you noticed a simple yet dazzling ring on your finger that wasn't there before. Realizing what it was, you gave out a shout and tackled Zoro, peppering his face in kisses, waking him up in the process.

"Yes yes yes yes _yes_!" Letting out a laugh, Zoro sat up, getting you to stop your barrage of kisses.

"You like it that much, huh?"

" _Yes_! I love it! I love _you_!" Pulling him in towards you, you gave Zoro another kiss, this time deep and full. His hands went to your waist as you ran your fingers through his bed-ridden hair. After breaking apart for air, Zoro gave out a low chuckle.

"What's so funny, mister?"

"I just was so nervous...I'm so glad you said yes." You drew back a little, pout on your lips.

"There is no reason I would say no. I love you, no matter what. Hell, I'd marry you even if you gave me a paper ring." His flushed face didn't go unnoticed by you.

"When do you wanna tell them?" Zoro asked, gently rubbing circles onto the back of your hand with his thumb.

"How about...after we finish this date...?" You offered, lying back down on the bed next to him, not letting go of his hand the whole time.

"Sounds good to me, Mrs. Roronoa." You grinned, giving him one last kiss before nestling into his warm chest. You promptly fell asleep, dreaming of your wedding.

———————————————————

"'Yes yes yes yes _yes_ '...?" Sanji was dumbfounded at your muffled cries from the other side of the door. "'I love it'...'I love you...'?!" Nami walked by, sipping her beverage.

"I told you, they're doing the dirty."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun one to write! The Straw Hats are all idiots (except the girls ofc). Zoro putting the ring on Reader while they're sleeping was inspired by the song Mister Darling by Honeyworks! It's a really cute song hehe


End file.
